


One Hell of a Party

by Atenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atenai/pseuds/Atenai
Summary: One goblin woman's idea of teaching a better lesson to the adventurers tasked with preventing goblin raids on a small town than merely raiding some valuables. (This was a response to aprompt imagesuggested bya friend.)





	One Hell of a Party

The horde had been stymied by the fancy glowing sigils floating near the end of each of the mideast tunnels, and the adventurers went home, jointly patting each other on the backs and talking up their huge success. As if having the party wizard casting a sigil of insanity a couple times was a legit way to end the fearsome goblin horde's reign over the foothills. It didn't take much effort on their part, either, so they'd just managed get a nice payday. Right?

The group returned to the town, to the village elder, and received their payment for effectively closing the mountain tunnels, and each was ready to go their separate ways, but then a celebration was called for, and the four adventurers looked at one another.

"I'm always down for a good party," cheered the dwarf in full plate armor, quickly getting an elbow in his face from the tall paladin. The three others looked at each other, able to read the agreement in each other's faces. "All right," the wizard agreed for them all. "Let's party!" The lights of the village were so bright that the next village came to find out what was going on, and they joined in once they learned what was happening.

Atop the mountain in the darkness, a safe distance from the eastern tunnels' madness of the horde as encouraged by the arcane symbols, goblin eyes sought the villages. Did the humans have no sense? Just finding the closest three tunnel entrances would never stop them. Raiding parties were getting organized between commanders to destroy the unshielded villagers when one goblin lady had a crazy idea. "I know we're always trying to loot their stuff and kill them. What if this time we taught them a much better lesson?"

Interest was limited, many goblins exchanging the easily readable expression saying 'what's better than killing fools?', but she continued anyway. "There's plenty out there, and they'll soon be too drunk to even notice if we just walk in and take it. So let's send the kids to do that, give them some experience trying to sneak up on people... y'know, with no risk of them getting killed off. That leaves us to go join the party."

Silence reigned on the mountaintop for so long she had to wonder if they'd all fled her unorthodox idea. Finally she grumbled something, and the closest goblin backed up, raising his hands. "Yer nuts, Kenx. We don't party. We're goblins."

She grinned, the white tips of her fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Sure we do. We usually party in the blood of the villagers. They're fucked up enough by now we don't need to fight them. Messing with them is going to be that much easier." She laughed, low in her throat, the sound infinitely more predatory than a human woman's laugh. An answering chuckle said that at least one other goblina had caught on. None of the gobbers seemed to recognize the potential in this plan, though. "Tell ya what," Kenx whispered. "I promise you a better night than any we've had raiding them. If we don't, I'll give up my share of the loot with no fuss."

That got murmurs of interest from the gobbers around her on all sides, so her eyes reached for the other goblina -- she recognized Yeficky and beckoned to her. "You go send the kids on their quest then take the Red Tails and the Eyebiters down the south side and come around from Maplethorne behind the idjits there. I'll take Scartek partway then split off, leave him to lead Stoneskins and Chikeree around north. Who's up for the run straight down the hill with me?" Various grunts of assent answered her, giving her a quick headcount of about four hundred goblins, minus some from each tribe still beating on each other after running into the stupid sigils of insanity. "Good. Go."

Goblins are not the most able of the species, though that didn't mean they didn't make up for it with viciousness and crazed energy. But give them a good opportunity to steal, loot, kill, and make a joke at the same time and they were all in. The leaders of the goblin packs ran at the heads of steadily growing armies of goblins in various states of war-readiness. All carried something that could be used as a weapon, but some were dragging clubs of whatever wood was convenient to hand when the pounding of feet signaled the army heading out. Some weren't even dressed, they had just grabbed what was nearby and come to join the rally, whether they found their own pack or not. It was not the sort of organization you would find in a humanoid army, but these goblins would hit the humans in the foothills below head on anyway.

Depending on the night, they might normally be hooting and hollering various war cries as they charged down the mountain slope, but the word had gotten around; they were going to play a joke on the humans and they needed to get into position without being spotted. Not that there was likely anyone to do the spotting, in spite of the extra candles and torches lit to stave off the wintry cold. The guards would normally walk from one brazier fire to the next, warming up as they went, but everyone was inside and likely getting more drunk by the minute due to the party. A party at the goblin's expense, which would end in tears at the humans'. It was a good plan.

 

By the time the goblins careening down the mountainside reached the end of the foothills where the town was built, the noisy party-goers had spread throughout the town, some to sleep, others to drink with a smaller group, whatever suited each. The adventurers had split four ways, and only the paladin didn't have company. It sounded more like a prayer or meditation session from that guestroom, the language of which wasn't immediately obvious to the goblins sneaking by under the garden window. 

With the town spread out at this point, it was easier for those goblins who wished to infiltrate houses, leaving everything from messes or theft to men with their hands in warm water. Not all goblin jokes are going to be as mature as others. Kenx, meanwhile, wanted her own joke to be rather more targeted than others. She was searching the larger houses for the one which had invited the dwarf to stay. It wasn't likely that he had gone straight to sleep, but she wasn't hearing signs of his deeper voice in any of them, either. What did a dwarf do at a party other than carouse? Perhaps in the absence of his own people, he was drinking himself into a state or something. That wasn't going to be at a private home, that would probably be back at the large meeting hall.

The goblina had to duck into the shadow of a house when a staggering villager appeared, but he was clearly too busy making his feet move in parallel to notice her. Other goblins were moving in the periphery and he didn't notice those either, but Kenx thought it was sloppy. There was the reason some of their raids didn't go well. She'd give Scartek a piece of her mind when she saw him next, but for now there was a dwarf to find. Since the village was centered around the larger buildings that were used by all, it wasn't hard for Kenx to turn and orient herself in the proper direction, even in the dark and snow. The meeting hall had a pointed roof that was all lit up with torches and candles, showing off some of the outside evergreen decorations as well as lighting her way.

She nearly ran into the dwarf, who was outside the building, relieving himself. He'd had plenty to drink, but the arm bracing himself against the side of the building was between himself and the goblina, which was lucky for her. She had been planning to tar and feather the tied up dwarf (or as close as possible given the time it would take to render tar in this cold) and leave him for his friends, but this happenstance of a near-meeting was giving her other ideas. For a shorter than human male who wasn't as wiry as a goblin, the idiot peeing against a public meeting hall had a huge dick.

Interesting ideas were coming to her now, mostly involving his companions and the town elder finding him the next morning in compromising positions. But that would be equally amusing, and she might get something more than just a laugh out of it all. He was already drunk enough that she wouldn't need to do much to make it work, either. She backtracked, sneaking around the opposite side of the building as fast as she could.

A quick search told her there was no one else inside anymore, so she could douse the lights without the risk of someone getting confused and trying to light a lamp. Her eyesight was good in the dark, not that a dwarf's wasn't, but she knew between drink and lack of color recognition, he wouldn't be able to see more than her silhouette and her features -- namely her curvier assets. To further cement this preferred first impression, she untied the leather knotted between her breasts and let the soft drape of her dress slide to the floor. To one side there were even pillows laid out, likely from offering the honored guests places to sit, so she made a nice pile to blunt the bare wood floor's chill.

"Wuh?" exclaimed the dwarf, reentering just then to the sight of a voluptuous rear end pointed in his direction. Hurried but unsteady footsteps came in her direction, fast enough she barely had time to try and straighten when two meaty hands grabbed her ass. "You lost?" the dwarf slurred, chuckling and kneading her butt cheeks.

"Naked and lost?" she teased, not really expecting any wordplay with a drunken dwarf. Instead she just pressed her ass back into his hands, letting him feel her up. "You lonely?" she returned after a moment where he did nothing but.

He chuckled again and pulled her bodily into him, her ass meeting his breeches and finding evidence of his quickly stiffening interest. When his hands left her, it was only to untie his britches again and pull out his cock, standing swiftly to attention. "You'd better lie down." It wasn't presented as a suggestion, or a laugh, but just the honest truth, so she dropped to the pillows. He followed, narrowly avoiding flattening her into the floor pillows and all with his sheer mass. He seemed to be anticipating this, however, as he rolled them both sideways and pulled her ass back towards himself.

There was no foreplay, nor romanticizing. This was not lovemaking. He slid forward and firmly shoved his meat inside her, stuffing her with the first half of his cock in one go. He grunted and slid back and forth right where he was, motivating her inner juices to move around him, to lubricate a bit better and let him get more of his dick into the hot tightness between his gift maiden's legs.

She was surprised to feel how wet she was already, this having been started as a practical joke. Something to remember for another time, she thought, tilting her hips to give him a better angle as he started thrusting harder against her. He seemed to be trying to fit more of himself into her than she was really made to take, but she spread her legs and tried to accommodate him; every time he moved she felt tingles of electricity start in her toes and run up her legs to charge her core, already fit to burst.

He gave up moving slowly and took hold of her firmly by the hips and pulled her onto his cock, making them both gasp. He stretched her in ways she had never been stretched, which only intensified how tight she felt to him. He wasn't giving her time to get used to it, though, he immediately started thrusting, each time pulling nearly all the way out and pushing all the way back in to get the most out of each delicious inch. The first few thrusts were slow to start and then faster, each time pushing just that much harder and pulling on her hips as he went.

The piston of his cock was quickly driving her to distraction, and she gave herself over to it completely. Small noises escaped her lips at first, just little grunts as he entered her to the hilt. But as he sped up she began panting, seeking a release she hadn't known she needed. "Unh, uh... ah!" she cried out as one of his thick fingers was suddenly teasing at her clit, pressuring her from both inside and out to explode around him. She did, with a wild yell of delight.

When she cried out in orgasm her lover moaned; the velvet vise clamping down around him as he tried to continue fucking her was too much. One thrust, two... three was all he managed before exclaiming his own climax. He kept her hips in place with fingers tight enough they might leave marks, anything to keep that clenching heat around him as he erupted deep inside her. Her muscles spasmed around him until he had no more to give her before fading away.

They both lay there, panting, for a long time. She knew he wasn't asleep, not with the ragged way he was breathing. Finally, he spoke first. "Don't you move, missy," he growled into her shoulder. His hand slid up her side and around to cup one of her breasts, lightly toying with her nipple. "I ain't done with you yet."

"Fine by me." Even as she said it, she could feel the release of her unexpected orgasm lulling her to rest. Luckily for her, the dwarf was in a similar state for the time being, and she could doze off, spooned up against him with his dick still inside her. It would likely tell her when he started to rouse.

She could not have asked for a better spectacle when the village elders came to cheer on their heroes the next morning -- amid the three other oblivious, snoring adventurers was one dwarf in only his shirt, rabidly barreling away at the green goblina ass presented by the vocally delighted woman beneath him. What better way to start the day?


End file.
